Scotty Doesn't Know
by AnEmpathetic-Illusion
Summary: Scott doesn't know what Stiles and Derek get up to when he's not around.


**Based off the song **_**Scotty Doesn't Know**_**. I might continue, depending on the feedback, so if you like it, review! My first attempt at smut so be gentle, but all feedback is welcome.**

Stiles picked up the phone and answered it. "Hey Stiles, you wanna come to mine and hang out?" Scott asked. Stiles grimaced.

"Sorry man I can't, I've got to go to church with my dad," Stiles apologised, already heading out the door.

"Church? Why?" Scott questioned.

"Dude, it's Sunday. We always go to church on Sundays," Stiles said.

"Oh, right. Sorry, man," Scott said quietly. "Well, maybe later then."

"Yeah, sure man. Later," Stiles rushed out before hanging up. He saw the familiar car on the corner and he raced towards it. He could see how it would look suspicious that he was heading into a mysterious black car but he didn't really care right then. He opened the door, and the car drove off almost before he managed to close it again. He grinned in anticipation, already unbuttoning his pants and pulling them down. The car jerked to a stop and Stiles was flung forward. "Dude, give a guy some warning," Stiles giggled, pants hanging around his ankles. Derek just growled as he practically leapt into the back of the Camaro with Stiles. His mouth attached to Stiles's throat, teeth nipping a trail up to his ear.

"On your knees," he whispered and Stiles groaned in response. Derek sat back in the seat and Stiles kneeled in between his legs. He unzipped his pants and shifted them down his hips a bit. Derek stood up awkwardly in the cramped space to help. Stiles laughed as he pushed Derek back down, both males with their pants by their ankles. Stiles reached up a hand to stroke Derek's quickly hardening cock through his underwear. Derek moaned and thrust into his hand. Stiles grinned as he leant up to suck at the wet patch that was already forming at the front. Derek thrust again and Stiles held his hips down. Stiles didn't have the physical strength to stop Derek, but he knew Derek would stop himself. Stiles reached a hand into the older man's boxers and pulled his cock out. He whistled appreciatively and Derek chuckled. "It's nothing you haven't seen before." Stiles smirked up at him, his hand still wrapped around his dick. He placed a gentle kiss to the head and giggled when Derek gasped. He looked up at him through his lashes before going down on him. He swallowed Derek whole, his lips stretching over the base of his cock. He pulled back off to lick at the head before swallowing him again. Derek was moaning loudly now, the tremors he created rumbling through his dick and making Stiles smile. Stiles pulled off and stroked him with his hand again.

"I don't have much time, and I have no clue where the hell we are so this has to be quick," he warned. Derek just laughed.

"I don't think that's going to be a problem." Stiles grinned once more before licking the length of his boyfriend's dick. Derek's hands reached down to grasp at his hair and Stiles let them control him as Derek fucked up into his mouth, his cock hitting the back of Stiles's throat and making him gag. It wasn't long before Derek was cumming down Stiles's throat. Stiles swallowed as much of it as he could but a large amount spilled out onto his chin. He licked his lips with a grin as he stood up to straddle Derek's lap. They shared a kiss, allowing Derek to taste his own cum. The two laughed into each other's mouths.

"We have to stop meeting like this," Stiles smiled. Derek wrapped his own hand around Stiles's still hard cock instead of answering. Stiles gasped loudly, his mouth finding its way to Derek's. His tongue wrapped itself around the werewolf's as he moaned desperately into his mouth. He came quickly, spurting cum over both of their shirts. "Shit!" Stiles cursed, trying to rub the mess out of his shirt. Derek stilled his hands and pushed Stiles off of him. He leant into the front of the car and reached under the driver's seat, pulling out a spare shirt. He handed it to Stiles who changed quickly. He kissed Derek once more, firmly before the pair drove back to Stiles's house.


End file.
